A new player
by Crickethero
Summary: Kagome really is from a land far away and what? She really does have a fiance... what will happen when he comes for her? One-shot


"Can you tell me about where you're from Kagome?" Kouga asked as he sat next to her. It was one the rare accuracies that he let Ginta and Hakakku rest.

"Yes Sister Kagome, we'd love to hear about your village!" Ginta confirmed.

"Well… it's almost like a different world. There's no demons there (she got faces like O.O)… our technology is way more advanced…" she didn't want to tell them about her personal life there.

"What about the people there?" Hakakku asked.

"… there's a reason why I left." she told them her bangs hiding her eyes.

A stifled laugh came from Inuyasha "Other than I kidnapped you?"

Kouga was angered by this comment "He took you from your home!" She nodded. "Why did you not tell me? I would have done everything in my power to help you."

"Because **he's **there." she told him.

"Who's he?"

"He's a general named Kei. He's my betrothed; but even though we're betrothed I have no feelings for him."

"Then why are you to marry him?" Kouga asked. "His family would destroy my family shrine if I wouldn't agree… but if I don't return they would assume that I died and they would have no reason to." she explained. "But I highly doubt that he even noticed that I was gone for the past five years."

* * *

"WHAT!" a young male voice echoed through the nearby walls "WHY WAS I NOT INFORMED OF THIS BEFORE!" he demanded the men before him.

"We're sorry, but our Lord didn't want the news to upset you during your exams." the underlings told him.

"But for five years! really!"

Shouts came from outside, a servant burst in and yelled to him "MY YOUNG LORD THERE'S A REAL DEMON HERE TO SPEAK WITH YOU!"

He walked past the servant calmly and went to see this "demon". Walking into the courtyard he nodded his head to acknowledge the demon. "You have traveled far demon. Why is it that you have traveled this far?" he asked formally.

"I do believe I have found your betrothed. She is traveling with a half demon named Inuyasha, a demon slayer Sango, and the perverted monk Miroku."

At hearing of her traveling with two **men** he was filled with rage. "What!"

* * *

"Kukukuku" a laugh came out of no where. Everyone grabbed their weapons ready for a fight. Naraku appeared before them and to their surprise on the ground.

"What are you trying to pull?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Nothing Inuyasha… just trying to reunited two betrotheds." he had stepped aside revealing a very ticked off man in armor.

As soon as seeing the man she hid behind Inuyasha and squeaked "Kei." Kouga could see how terrified how she was.

Kei walked over past Inuyasha and grabbed her arm and tugged her out from behind him. "Kagome we're leaving right now!"

"Bu…." as she said a syllable he struck her causing her to fall to the ground. Then everyone understood why Kagome didn't want to go back. "A woman is to know only the men of her family or her husband's guests. – _The Honorable Family by Saruwatari Kyousuke_. (I don't think this is a real book)" he quoted. "These certainly not my guests or our family!" he hit her again… or he meant to. Kouga had grabbed his hand as it came down.

"Kagome didn't do anything wrong! She did what she had to survive out here." Kouga growled.

Sango was right beside Kouga "You'll have to go through us to harm her again!" Soon everyone was between Kagome and Kei but Inuyasha.

"Ke" Inuyasha started to walk away "It's not my place to tell him how to treat his betrothed." Soon he was out of sight.

"Inuyasha…"

"Kagome we're going home!" Kei ordered her.

"No Kei." she told him.

"What did you just say!" if he was ticked off before he was enraged.

She was obvious intimidated "No Kei. It won't work… Out here I've learned to not take that kind of treatment. I'm not going back with you."

To this he drew his sword. "I had hoped it wouldn't come to this Kagome." he had appeared behind Kagome. "But I will put you back in your place."

With equal speed Kouga had grabbed Kagome bridal style before Kei could beat her with the flat of his sword. Kouga's face was murderous "Don't you hurt my woman!"

The usual words bubbled onto her lips itching to be said but at the static between the two men she swallowed it back down.

Kei glared at Kouga and spat at him "And who decided the tutors she would learn from since she was five?"

"Who did nothing when she got kidnapped by a greedy half demon?" Kouga shot back.

"I didn't know until lately!"

"Well you don't deserve Kagome! She deserves to be with a real warrior like me!"

'Is it just me or does this sound really familiar?' Kagome mused to herself.

"And any respect I had for the mutt as a warrior is gone because he ran away with his tail between his legs!"

"Please put me down Kouga." Kagome asked calmly. He silently did as she asked.

"Kei why are you so determined to drag me back and be your doll?" Kagome asked.

"I told already you the motto of my family. To be the perfect warrior at all costs… this is why I have the speed and strength of a demon. Our children would become the perfect warriors with the power of a miko and my strength."

Kagome walked over to him "I'm glad you fina…." before he could finish his sentence she slapped him.

"Did you think a moment about the weak and the barrier my family builds to protect them?" she demanded.

He was still blinking in shock.

"Well I'd rather die than marry such a selfish and uncaring man!" she spat at him. Kagome and her friends walked away while he was still reeling.

* * *

"Did you find her young lord?" a servant asked Kei when he returned.

"Yes, but the demon was wrong she was dead." he answered as he entered his room.

In the darkness of his room he grinned "This will be a fun hunt."

* * *

Author: this is officially the story I hate the most... why I put it up is because I'm sooo bored.

PLEASE SEND FLAMES SO I CAN GET RID OF THIS


End file.
